


Duelist Hero: Dekiura

by Busterandpachea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Female Midoriya Izuku, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busterandpachea/pseuds/Busterandpachea
Summary: Izuku midoriya is yugi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0

Read the end of chapter 1 for more.

_ This  _ is for thoughts,  This is for the figure,  _ This _ is for when someone speaks in someone else’s mind.

This is really dark. So be wary if you don’t like dark things.


	2. Chapter 1

I don’t own My Hero Academia, Yu-gi-oh, or any fandom used. I am basing it off of the manga.

“Hello!” a figure said, “You’re going to read about the story of a young girl and her friends and family.” 

The figure looked at the reader with a piercing gaze. 

“To understand the story…” the figure began, “We must start at the beginning.”

A sphere of light floats in front of their face. The eerie glow setting shadows to settle on their face. 

“There is a history of games. Game history is interwoven with human history, starting in the Egyptian Empire five thousand years ago.” they began explaining, “Ancient games foretold the future for citizens and kings. As games were played, fate was decided in magical ceremonies.”

The figure’s voice started to echo and fade away. 

“These were called ‘The Shadow Games.’” the figure finished.

* * *

Our story starts with a tri-colored haired girl. Her name is Izuku Midoriya or Jasmine. She wants to be a hero, but in her world, only boys can be heroes. It had all started when a baby in China was born glowing and from there it was discovered that only boys had superpowers called quirks. Then came the decline of females born, until there was the only one left and 100 years ago multiple universes fused with their universe. Also, they were all boys so they fitted right in. They all have some sort of power. Her hair is black spikes that have light purple at the tips with green bangs at the front. She never grows her hair out because she doesn’t have the time. She runs a game shop called the Kitsune game store or translated the fox game shop. She got the shop from a friend of hers. His name was Sugoroku Mutou but liked to be called Noir. This always got a laugh out of French speakers because Noir means black in French. He had white hair and brown eyes and was short. His eyes held a caring gaze that caused her to spill everything that went down at her house. If it wasn’t for him, then she wouldn’t be around. 

She was playing a game at the moment when two boys came to her desk, the game made a pop as she had lost. She looked up curiously.

“Hey, Izuku! Quit playing games by yourself and come play basketball for once.” one of the boys said. She looked thoughtful, _If I joined, my team would just lose. I am only 5 feet tall after all!_

“No thanks, my team would just lose,” Izuku said. The boys nodded in understanding. _I wish I could join them, but maybe I could finish_ **_that_ ** _today! The puzzle I always carry around with me. My greatest treasure is in this box!_ _Well, what is it, Jasmine? _ _Eek! You scared me, Jackson!_ _HA HAH HAH! Good one Jackson! _ _Hey!_ _Anyway, be careful Jasmine. The heroes are looking for you._ _Really!? Shoot, do they know about the shop yet?!_ _No, they don’t._ _Good, thanks for the warning, Jackson._

“It’s something that you see, but have never seen before!” Izuku said, mystified.

“Wh-up,” Said one of three boys, Honda. The boys’ names were Honda Hiroto, Jonouchi Katsuya, and Katsuki Bakugou. They were the main tormentors of Izuku Midoriya. Katsuki’s quirk lets him create explosions by igniting his sweat. He has spikey blond hair and red eyes that held a condescending gaze. Honda’s quirk makes it so that he can make illusions that feel so real. He has brown hair that shapes into a point at the front and brown eyes that held a tough but compassionate gaze. Jonouchi’s quirk is that he can know how to fight with any weapon. He has blond windswept hair and brown eyes that hold a tough love gaze.

“Heh heh… what are you talking to yourself about, Deku!” Honda said. “Deku” is a nickname that Katsuki had come up with to show how well he can read. The name means useless and is another way to read Izuku. The nickname had stuck because everyone believed that she had a quirk and that it was weak. Izuku looks like a boy at first glance and no one chose to look deeper. Except, Yugo, Yuto, and all of the vigilantes and villains. She is known as the Queen of Musutafu and is hunted down by international heroes and local villains. Though, “villains” are only people who broke the law, so she calls “villains” criminals. Jasmine has this weird ability to get most people to look at things her way. She also doesn’t fight at all, which is why she gets bullied. 

“You win the prize for creepy, Deku!” said Katsuki.

“‘Something you see but have never seen before?! Your greatest treasure?!’” Said Jonouchi, mockingly. 

“Give it back, Honda,” said Izuku, “give it back!”

“Looky! Pass! Jonouchi!” Honda said.

“Ah! Be careful!” Izuku said. As this was said a “monkey in the middle” game had started. Izuku was worried that one of the pieces would get lost. Little did she know, another person was worried too.

* * *

It was dark. So dark, that he couldn’t see. He could still hear of course. He had heard what Izuku had gone through and as such called her Jasmine. He could not remember who he was. Just that he had been in darkness and bound and gagged. The puzzle held his existence. If the puzzle got lost, so would he. He felt the puzzle move. He became nervous. _If only I can stop them!..._ _If only you could hear me!… If only I could speak!..._ He was becoming mad. He realized this with horror. _Don’t get mad… don’t get mad… Am I bad?_

“ heh heh… when time stops and the light shines, you will find hope. But, darkness follows its crooked path.” a figure said. _Who are you? W-w-why do I f-f-feel sleepy?_ Then he fell asleep, the figure looked at him. 

“Will you save the heroes or will you let them fall?” the figure mused, “Doesn’t matter now… does it?”

The figure looked at him. The figure has a light shining on them. The figure looked, male. He had horns and a cord-like tail. He had white hair, brown eyes, and black feathered wings. He then disappeared, waking the bound figure in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile, the game of monkey in the middle stopped. 

“Geez, Deku! Only a girl would care about a box.” Katsuki mocked her. She was not offended but took it as a compliment. _Why does everyone think I’m a boy? Oh… right… I’m the only girl alive…_

“Watching you makes me sick! It really pisses me off!!” Jonouchi said, “So, y’know Deku… I’m going to teach you to be a man!!”

“You want this box back?” Jounouchi asked, “then gimme all you got!”

Jasmine looked at him, horrified. She doesn’t like to fight. She doesn’t even know how to. 

“I HATE FIGHTING!” She yelled. This surprised the three boys. They had never met someone who had a very high pitched yell. 

“Oww! Shut up!” Katsuki whisper-yelled. 

“You got no guts,” Jounouchi said, quietly.

“Anyway. Please give it back,” Jasmine said while holding out her hand.

“No way!” Honda said.

“What’s in there anyway?” asked Katsuki.

“Let’s take a peek!” answered Jounouchi. Izuku looked at the two with a horrified expression. 

“You can look, but don’t lose anything!” She said, panicky, “It’s really important to me!”

Jounouchi looked in the box to find a puzzle. _It’s just a dumb puzzle._ He thought that it was something different. He grabbed the puzzle piece that caught his eye. The puzzle piece that he took seemed to be glaring at him. The piece had the eye of Horus on it. He then closed it. 

“How dumb,” He said, “Here, Katsuki.”

Two boys then come in and one of them catches the box. 

“Ah…” Katsuki said. 

“If you think it’s dumb, give it back to Izuku!” said the one who didn’t catch it said. 

“Yugo, Yuto! Nice catch!” Jasmine said. The two aforementioned people were the only two people from other worlds who guessed that she was a girl. Yugo looks like Yuto but with windswept blond bangs with blue hair. He always wears a riding suit that has red lines and a crop top jacket. The main color was white. The top of the suit has a red and blue stripe that goes around the belly area. His eyes were light blue with an expression of protection. Yuto’s hair has light purple bangs and black the rest. He wears black pants and a forest green button-up shirt with a black tie. He also wears a cape with black on the outside and red mauve on the inside. His eyes were gray with an expression of seriousness. 

In their world, they are two different dimensional versions of Zarc. Zarc was a duelist that got corrupted by people wanting more violence. He never wanted that, but he eventually got broken down and went with it. 

“Yugo! Yuto!” The three bullies said, fearfully.

“Bullies who pick on little kids are what’s dumb!” Yugo said.

“Get out of here!” Yuto yelled at them. They ran away yelling as they went. 

“Damn meddling boys!” Honda yelled.

“I’ll get you back! Don’t you forget!” Jounouchi yelled.

“This isn’t the last of me, Deku!” Katsuki yelled.

“Here you go,” Yugo said while giving Izuku her box back.

“It’s something special, right?” Yuto asked.

“Thank you guys,” She said, “Wow, guys. One word from you and they ran away!”

“Their heads swell if you don’t knock them down once in a while,” Yuto said, “You need to be tougher, Jasmine.”

“All the guys here are like that,” Yugo said, defeatedly.

“On the basketball court, we thought the guys were passing to the ones in skirts a lot,” Yuto explained, “Found out that they were peeking when the boys made their shots.”

“The jerks!” Yugo said, “We quit and came in!”

“Never play basketball in a skirt, Jasmine,” Yuto said. Jasmine’s face turned red. She was thinking about the boys in the skirts. They both knew what she was thinking. _How is she so innocent?_

“Basketball good” She muttered.

“What are you thinking…” Yuto asked.

“By the way, Jasmine” Yugo asked, “What is this?”

“That’s right. You guys haven’t seen it yet.” Jasmine answered, “If you two promise to keep it a secret, I’ll show you.”

“Okay,” Yuto promised.

“You don’t have to worry about me telling!” Yugo promised excitedly. She chuckled opening the box showing a broken-up puzzle. The pieces glittering in the sunlight. The eye on the front seemed commanding to the two male teens. The eye then seemed nervous and scared. It was as if the puzzle itself was alive. Meanwhile, the bound figure heard and felt all of this.

* * *

He felt the puzzle stop and heard the things those bullies said. Then, he heard Yugo and Yuto catch the puzzle. He had heard that they are nice from Jasmine. He still glared at them. He noticed that one of the pieces was missing. That got him nervous and scared. _Will she give up on the puzzle?_ _No, she won’t… I’m not going to hurt you… You may know me as Jackson. I know she won’t give up because of a missing piece. She will do anything to find that piece. _ _Thanks…_

The conversion ended there. He knew who Jackson was. They kept Jasmine safe from anyone who tried to hurt her. Even if that number was small, it still helped him to know that people would protect her while he was stuck.

* * *

“Wow! It’s pretty!” Yugo said, “Sparkling gold…”

“Are these pieces of something?” Yuto asked, “All broken up...”

“It’s a puzzle!” Jasmine exclaimed, “I’ve never finished it, so I don’t know what it looks like. So it’s ‘something you see, but have never seen before!’ Right?”

“You both know that I run a game shop right?” She asked, “This is a memento my friend said I could have… I miss him so much.”

_A memento…_

“Your friend died, Jasmine!?!” they both said, shocked. _I see… that really does make it special…,_ They thought. 

“He said that this puzzle was found in an Egyptian ruin!” She explained.

“Egypt huh…” Yuto said.

“See… There are these hieroglyphs carved around the box,” She asked, “I bet they say something like this… ‘Whoever solves this puzzle shall be granted one wish…’ y’ know what I mean?... like the dragon balls… ha ha… maybe I’m dreaming”

She then glared at them. “Are you two laughing at me?” She asked.

“No! Why would we be laughing at you?!” Yugo asked.

“Still… this puzzle is majorly hard,” She said, “I’ve worked on it for eight years and I’ve never solved it!... kind of depressing”

“Your heart is in it!” Yuto exclaimed.

“So, don’t give up!” Yugo added.

“Yup! I’ll do my best!” She answered.

“So, What is your wish?” Yugo asked excitedly.

“Nope! I can’t tell you!” She answered again, “It’s top-secret, vacuumed sealed never to be opened.”

Meanwhile, the three bullies were walking down a hallway. 

“Damn, those boys make me mad!” exclaimed Jonouchi. They all don’t hate her but bully her so that she can be prepared to fight. They also have no idea that she is the unofficial ruler of the town and isn’t a boy.

“Yeah! I couldn’t wait to pound the instinct to fucking fight into his head!” Katsuki yelled in return.

“Who’s a bully?!” Jonouchi exclaimed.

“That would be us guys…” Honda deadpanned. They then bumped into Ushio. Honda heard about him through the grapevine. He was known for beating up bullies for a price. Ushio has black hair with chocolate brown eyes that hold a condescending/serious gaze. He was glaring at the three boys at the time, however. 

“Ah…” Honda exclaimed, looking nervously at the other two boys in the group. Katsuki knew the look that Honda was giving him, so he, wisely, shut up.

“What are you saying about bullies?...” Ushio asked. Jonouchi took offense to that.

“Nothing! Keep outta this, you…” Jonouchi said. He never got a chance to finish his sentence because Honda put his hand over his mouth. Although, he misjudged the strength used, resulting in accidentally making it so Jonouchi couldn’t breathe. 

“It’s nothing, nothing…” Honda said, panicky. Ushio was not convinced. 

“Picking on people is bad!” He said.

“Yes! That is so true!!” Honda exclaimed. _Jonouchi! Who do you think you’re picking a fight with? That’s that ogre of a hall monitor Ushio! Even Katsuki has the idea to be quiet. Ushio makes all the rules here! Even the teachers are too scared to say anything!_ Honda thought. 

“Is he gone?” Honda asked himself, “He’s gone…”

“You jerk!” Jonouchi gasped out, “I couldn’t breathe!”

“That was so fucking close…” Katsuki yelled out.

“Ushio! I’m gonna get you someday!!” Jonouchi yelled after said person.

“Fuck! Life is so dull!” Katsuki yelled.

“Oh? I’ve got something interesting…” Jonouchi said to the other two.

“Well, what is it?” Honda asked. Jonouchi then pulled out the puzzle piece he took. The piece was glaring at all three of the boys, somehow. 

“What’s that?” Honda asked again.

“Something I snuck out of Deku’s treasure box!” Jonouchi explained, “I just got a glimpse, but it looked like a puzzle! So, if he’s missing this piece-”

“He can’t solve it! Jonouchi, you fucking genius!” Katsuki finished.

“Yeah! Good work, Jonouchi!” Honda exclaimed.

“I’ll take this and do this!” Jonouchi yelled. As he said that, he threw the puzzle piece into the pond outside. 

“That’s great!!” Honda said, laughing.

“That so fucking great!” Katsuki yelled. _Hmph! “Treasure…!” He talks like a girl! That’s what annoys me!_ Jonouchi thought. 

“Let’s go!” Jonouchi said. The puzzle was still going to be completed.

“Bye guys! See you later!” Jasmine exclaimed, “Okay! let’s go home and finish that puzzle.”

“You’re Izuku… aren’t you…” Ushio called out.

“Yes?” Jasmine answered hesitantly.

“I’m Ushio the hall monitor...” He introduced himself, “I want to ask you something.”

“Ok… but please make it quick… I have a shop to open…” She answered.

“I just wanted to know if you’re being bullied by students in your class?” he asked.

“Whaaaaa? Nothing like that happens to me,” She answered. He wasn’t convinced though. 

“Hold on! Victims often defend their attackers!” He said, surprising her, “I’ve been investigating! Heh heh! You can stop worrying, Izuku!! I’ll be your bodyguard from now on!!”

“I… There’s really nothing going on so… see you later… thanks though,” She said. As she was saying this, He thought, _Heh heh… I’ve found a good dupe…!_ She then walked away.

“What was that about? Weirdo” She said as she walked away. She then opened up her shop. _Yuto and Yugo texted that they are going to bring a group of people here… I wonder when they’re going to get here._ The bell for the door then rang out signaling that people were in the shop. She looked up and saw her friends trying and failing to tell them not to do something. Jasmine chuckled at them. She then shook her head and smiled.

“Not listening?” She asked. They both nodded.

“Well, what do you all need?” She asked, “If you’re looking for duel monster cards, they’re over there.”

She then pointed to a spot in the shop with packets and cards sitting there. Everyone, except for Yuto and Yugo, looked at her in amazement. 

“It’s easy to tell what someone wants from their eyes,” She explained, “And no, this is not a quirk.”

Yugo then burst out laughing because of their shocked faces.

“I told you that she was amazing!” Yugo yelled out excitedly.

“We told them about you,” Yuto explained.

“I can tell…” She said, “Let me guess, they didn’t believe you.”

They both nodded. Some cards and packets got put on the table.

“That’ll be --------- yen,” She said. 

She then said, “Please come again!” as she got the money.

“What cards do you recommend to new players?” asked a boy with white eyes. His name is Herobrine.

“Get a starter pack and go from there... there are no easy cards, unfortunately.” She answered. They all nodded and left. She then closed the shop at 8 pm so that she would have enough time to do her homework. She got done with her homework and started to work on the puzzle. Click! Click! Went the puzzle as it got put together. 

“Umm, I always get stuck here…” Jasmine said. She then got tired.  
“No, I can’t… fall… asleep… yet...” She said as she fell asleep. She was still holding the puzzle as she fell asleep.

The next day

She was almost late for class. She figured that she could get some sleep during lunch. 

“Hey! Pass the ball!” a boy yelled. Ushio found the tri-colored teen asleep. 

“Izuku, wake up! I need to talk to you!” He said, waking up the teen.

“Yeah?” She asked sleepily, “Ushio… What do you want to show me?”

“Heh heh… Just come with me,” He reassured, “I know you’ll like it.”

Jasmine looked around him and was horrified. Her three bullies were leaning on the wall behind them. Honda was being propped up by Jonouchi and Katsuki was knocked out. The two that were not knocked were groaning in pain.

“Heh heh! Look, Izuku!” Ushio said. 

“Jonouchi! Honda!” She gasped, “Katsuki! W-what in the world!?”

Ushio looked at her smugly as she ran up to them.

“I told you, Izuku,” He began, “I’m your bodyguard! I decided to teach these bullies a lesson! One they wouldn’t forget!”

“T… That’s…!” She answered, horrified, “Ushio! This is too much!”

She then faced them.

“A… are you all right, Jonouchi?!” she asked, “Honda! Katsuki!”

Jonouchi looked at the teen.

“Deku… You bastard…” He said menacingly, “Are you happy now…”

She looked at him with a horrified gaze. _Why would I want this?!?_ Jasmine started crying at this point.

“It’s not true! You think I asked for him to do this?!” She asked. This surprised Jonouchi. He had never met someone so kind. Ushio then grabbed the small teen and threw her. 

“Move it, Izuku! I’m not finished punishing them!” He said. He then kicked Jonouchi in the stomach with his quirk. His quirk lets him hit with half the opponent’s strength plus his own. 

“Stop!” Jasmine yelled while getting in front of Ushio.

“What’s this?! Are you protecting them, Izuku?” Ushio asked, confused, “You’re a strange one. This is your chance to get back for everything. Hit them! Kick them!”

“I can’t do that to my friends!” Jasmine yelled. Jonouchi looked at her in surprise. 

“Ha ha ha ha… You’re a real winner. You call them your friends?” Ushio started, “Are you serious? These are the guys who pick on you every day!”

“They weren’t picking on me…” She said, “They were teaching me to be a man…”

“Well, whatever…” Ushio started, “But remember, Izuku! You still have to pay what you owe! Bodyguard charges 200,000 yen! (about 1900 us dollars)”

“What?!” She exclaimed, “200,000 yen?”

“Heh, heh… for 200,000 yen you can hit these guys all you want…” He explained, “You can take out your daily troubles on them. I think it’s a good deal…”

Jasmine looked down defeatedly. Ushio took this as a sign that she was unsatisfied with what he did.

“What’s this?” He asked, “You aren’t satisfied until I hurt them even more?”

She looked at him horrified.

“Don’t touch these three any more!” She yelled, “If you’re going to hurt someone, hurt me!”

Jonouchi gasped.

“You’re beyond strange, you’re crazy…” Ushio started, “All right then. As you wish. Normally, I hate picking on people… But this isn’t ‘bulling’ this is ‘warning’! I’ll show you what will happen if you don’t pay up!”

She then gets beaten up by Ushio. Jonouchi and Katsuki, who by this time woke up, watched in amazement. _Why are you fucking doing this Deku!? If you just stayed fuckng quiet, you wouldn’t be fucking hurt. You’re fucking protecting us?!?_ Katsuki thought. _I made a wish on the puzzle… ‘I wish for friends’... friends I can count on! Friends who could count on me… No matter what! Friends who can count on me!_ Jasmine thought.

“Well, I’ll leave it at this.” Ushio said, “Bring the money tomorrow! Got it?! 200000 yen!”

He then pulled out a knife.

“Break your promise and that won’t be all you get,” Ushio brought up the knife to his face as he explained, “With this, I’ll teach you even more pain!”

After he said this, he walked away laughing. _Damn… Ushio… He’s the worst of the worst! But there’s nothing I can do… He’s so big and powerful… I couldn’t touch him in a hundred years… Damn. Is giving him the money all I can do?_ She thought defeatedly. She then walked home and opened the shop. Everyone who came in could tell that she was worried about something, but they didn’t know what. After she got done with her homework, she thought about what to do about Ushio. 

“Ow ow ow…” She hissed, “1,656 yen…(about 16 dollars us)”

“Aahhh… What should I do…” She said while working on the puzzle, “200,000 yen… That’s way too much money… What should I do… If I don’t pay, he’ll beat me up again…”

* * *

The puzzle went click click click as each piece went together. The spirit inside of the puzzle started to see more and more light and become less and less bound. 

“Come on… I understand that you’re worried,” He began, “But I can help.”

His words went unnoticed though. His voice was soft and deep. He didn’t realize that he was talking though. The puzzle was dropped.

* * *

“Ah! What am I doing working on a puzzle?” She realized, “This isn’t the time for that…”

 _But I can’t think of anything to do… Working on a puzzle at least makes me feel better…_ She thought.

“Ah! It went in…” She exclaimed, “I get it… After you put this piece in, you give it a half-turn… then this one has to go in too…”

“It’s strange… solving the puzzle is easy today…” She mused, “Even though I feel awful…”

She looked at the puzzle with a small determined glare. The puzzle was almost completed. It was only missing one piece. _I… I… I did it?!_ She thought.

“When I fit the last piece in, it’s done!” She exclaimed excitedly, as she reached into the box, “Huh…?! It’s gone… It’s gone! The last piece isn’t there! Gone!”

She began to tear apart her room looking for the missing piece. She realized that it was lost at school.

* * *

He felt the panic that Jasmine was feeling. He felt the missing piece coming nearer. He noticed the light that shined in driving away the shadows from the room. He still hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t gagged.

“Hey, keep going!” He said, “The piece is near.”

“Heh… Indeed it is,” The covered figure said, “you can speak now… did you notice?”

“What?” He asked. He then realized with amazement that he could speak. He was getting closer to being free. He then heard her speak.

* * *

“I need to ask them if they can help me find it tomorrow...” Jasmine said defeatedly. Yugo and Yuto decided to enter her room after that. They saw that she had almost completed the puzzle.

“Whoa! This is cool, Jasmine!” Yugo exclaimed.

“You finished the Millennium Puzzle,” Yuto said.

“Not exactly… I’m missing a piece…” She explained, “I was wondering if you could help me find it tomorrow.”

“There’s no need!” Yugo exclaimed while holding out the missing piece.

“Guys…” She said while crying, “Thank you! You found it!”

She tackled them in a hug.

“We weren’t the ones who found it...” Yuto explained, “A friend of yours just came by and asked us to give it to you. He was soaking wet even though it wasn’t raining.”

 _Who could that have been?! Thank you, anyway!_ Jasmine thought. _We heard about Ushio… This should be enough to pay him off…_ Yuto thought. 

“Thank you, guys,” She said, “Good night.”

“Good night, Jasmine!” Yugo said as he and Yuto walked away.

“It’s written in the book of the dead that the one who solves the puzzle inherits the shadow games.” A figure said. The two teens looked at the figure. The figure was wearing a black and white cloak. The cloak looked like it was made for someone important.

“He becomes the guardian of right and passes judgment on evil or should I say she.” The figure mused, “Thank you for being her friend or should I say their friend…” 

After this was said, the figure vanished into the darkness without a trace leaving the two teens confused. As this was happening, Jasmine was fitting in the last piece of the puzzle. 

“ _I’m finally going to complete the Millennium Puzzle!_ ” She thought. The piece let out a satisfying click as it was put together. As the puzzle was completed, a blinding light surged through the room with the puzzle as the source. 

“Thank you…” The figure from the puzzle said, “It was so mind-numbing to be trapped… Now, it’s time for you to sleep…”

“Why?...” She asked sleepily. She saw a figure that looked like it could have been a male twin if his hair had green bangs.

* * *

He woke up in his charge’s body. He thought it was too tight and constricting and too short. 

“How do you move like this?” He asked the sleeping female. He looked through her memories and realized that only the town's criminals and two other people knew that she was a girl. He also noticed that the body that he was in was not very strong and unreliable in a fight. 

“Let’s say we changed your body?” He asked. The sleeping female responded with her heart saying it was okay. He jumped a little bit. He realized that she was not awake but still understood the question. That fact surprised him. He looked in the mirror and changed her body to fit his needs. The green bangs became yellow and the body grew taller. He also used his magic to gain some muscles. He then grabbed 200,000 yen from her store and the 200,000 yen that her friends gave her. 

“Let’s say I deal with Ushio…” He said mysteriously. A half-hour later, Ushio was standing outside of the high school. 

“I can’t believe that Izuku called me out!” He said, “And to the school at midnight…”

Ushio then looked at the entrance of the school to find a figure covered in shadows. The shadows then uncovered the person. 

“Did my beating make you taller?” Ushio asked himself.

“Thanks for coming, Ushio…” He said.

“Well, I gotta hand it to you! I can tell you’re going to be a good boy and give me the money like I asked.” Ushio started, “Don’t like that weird costume, but that’s okay!”

Ushio then held out his hand with an expecting gleam in his eyes. 

“Hand it over now, the cash!” Ushio exclaimed, “The money! 200,000 yen!”

“I have it right here…” He said, “Opos! I seem to have brought double…”

Ushio could believe his luck. The figure held a calculating look in their purple eyes.

“400,000 yen!(About 3,800 dollars)” Ushio said.

“But this much money… It wouldn’t be any fun to just hand it over… so,” He explained, “How about you play a game with me!”

“A game?” Ushio asked, surprised. 

“Right… not just any game… a shadow game!” He explained, “How about it? If you win, you get more than 200,000 yen! Not bad, huh?”

“Interesting,” Ushio said with a greedy gleam in his dark eyes.

“We just need one tool to play this game.” He started, “That knife you’ve got hidden, Ushio!”

Ushio laughed as he gave the figure his knife. 

“Okay, everything prepared!” The figure said.

“Money and a knife?” Ushio asked, “What game can we play with these?”

“I’ll explain the rules!” The figure went on as if he never heard Ushio spoke, “The players take turns putting money on the top of their hand and stabbing it with the knife. The player keeps only the money that the knife stabs. And he must always take more than one bill… The game continues until the last bill is gone! The challenge is to take as much money as possible.”

The figure then glared at Ushio. His purple eyes gleamed with a calculative gaze.

“If a player tries to take the money by hand, or quit the game in the middle, he loses and forfeits all of his money to the opponent.” The figure continued, “Doesn’t that sound interesting?”

Ushio laughed, “Huh! It’s just a game of courage?”

 _I-Is this really Izuku?!_ Ushio thought. Izuku looked at Ushio with a sly smile.

“But if you break the rules, as punishment the penalty game decides your fate!”

“Heh heh… interesting…” Ushio mused, “Let’s get started then!” 

“We’ll ro-sham-bo for it (Japanese rock paper scissors)…. Paper!” Izuku said.

“Rock!” Ushio exclaimed.

“Then I’ll start,” Izuku said.

“D… damn,” Ushio cursed.

 _“I need to be careful if I am not careful then I’ll have to reveal myself before I planned to,”_ Izuku thought. He then stabbed the money with the knife. 

“Phew! I didn’t even get ten bills…” Izuku mused, “I thought I’d put my strength in it, but they’re not easy to stab…”

He looked at Ushio and searched his eyes. The figure found what he was looking for.

“Okay. Your turn!” Izuku said.

As Ushio was about to stab the bills, Izuku mused, “If you use too much strength you’ll stab yourself. The point of this game is to control your greed!”

“Shut your fucking trap!” Ushio yelled in response. After he yelled this, he stabbed the bills and managed to get them all on the knife.

“Look! Over 100,000 yen!(About $960)” Ushio laughed, “And not a mark on my hand! I should have stabbed harder!”

“Not bad!” Izuku mused, “But it gets harder to control your strength with each turn.” 

Sometime later…

“There’s not a lot of money left…” Izuku mused, “the game is almost over.”

The wind rustled the leaves, adding to the judgemental atmosphere. 

_There’s nothing to this game!_ Ushio thought. 

“The rest of this money is mine!” He yelled out. He realized, with horror, that he couldn’t relax his arm. 

“ _M- my arm… I can’t relax my right arm…!? What’s wrong… I’m using too much strength!_ ” Ushio thought, “ _My right arm isn’t listening to my brain! This is bad…! My right arm is trying to swing down with all its strength! I’m aiming for the money and my left hand together!!_ ”

Ushio’s eyes were narrowed on his arm in concentration.

“ _In the shadow games, a person’s true nature is revealed to decide their fate!!_ ” Izuku thought amused, “ _Ushio! Your right arm is controlled by your greed. You can no longer stop it. What will you do? Will you sacrifice your left hand to get the money, or…_ ”

Ushio started laughing crazily while looking at Izuku with a malicious gleam in his eyes. 

“The answer is simple!” Ushio said, “There is a way I can take a stab, without hurting my left hand and getting all of the money!!”

“ _If you didn’t have us play this stupid fucking game, then you would not die_ ” Ushio thought.

“You let me hold this knife! That’s why you lose!” Ushio yelled out excitedly, “Die, Izuku!”

Izuku dodged with a creepy smile. He jumped some feet in the air. The Eye of Horus appeared on his head as he began talking.

“Just as I thought. You weren’t able to follow the rules after all!” Izuku began.

“W-What the…?” Ushio asked horrified, “His forehead… that eye…!”

“This is only seen by those who ‘trespass in my soul!’” Izuku continued, “Like those who hurt my friends and try to steal my money!”

Izuku pointed at Ushio. 

“Penalty game!” Izuku yelled, “Greed, the illusion of avarice!”

Ushio’s eyes widened. He repeated yelling out that the money was all fucking his.

“They say that money can make your head spin, but…” Izuku trailed off, “Now the only thing in your head is the illusion of avarice!”

Ushio could still be heard in the background, but it was unintelligible. 

“For as greedy as you are, this might be a happy end…” Izuku mused, “and I’ve gotten all her money back…” 

“Yeah! Thanks for taking care of him,” Jackson said unexpectedly, “I guess you got verbal permission?”

Izuku jumped. 

“No… not really…” He explained, “She… um… her heart told me that it was okay…” 

Jackson nodded, “I’m not surprised… She has an unnatural resistance to being put to sleep by someone else… It’s terrifying!”

“I noticed… It took me almost half of my energy just to put her to sleep,” Izuku replied. 

“So, just go home… I’ll tell everyone that she finished the puzzle and that you’re a part of the puzzle. So that you don’t get attacked by everyone,” Jackson explained. Izuku nodded and walked to Jasmine’s house. 

The next day

Jasmine woke up. 

“When did I fall asleep?” She asked herself. She then noticed the puzzle.

“It’s finished!” She yelled out, “I have to get ready for school!” 

At school

She remembered as she approached the school. 

“What about Ushio?” She thought. She didn’t have to worry though because as she entered the school grounds, she saw Ushio on the ground in front of the school. He was talking about how all this money was his in a pile of leaves and trash. 

“I can’t remember what happened after I finished the puzzle last night…” Jasmine yawned out, “The puzzle! I can’t believe I finished it after all this time!”

“ _My treasure…_ ” she thought happily.

“Yo. Jasmine…” Jounouchi said.

“Fucking, Deku!” Katsuki yelled.

“Ah, Katsuki, Jounouchi!” Jasmine asked, looking them worried. 

“How are you doin’...?” Katsuki asked.

“Fine. And you two, guys…?” Jasmine asked confused. She looked at their plasters and bandages. They both noticed. 

“This is nothing,” Jounouchi said.

“Happens all the fucking time.” Katsuki added, “Deku! If you can keep a treasure…”

“So can we!” Jounouchi finished.

“Want to see?” they both asked. 

“Yup,” she answered excitedly.

“You can’t!” Jounouchi said.

“I’ll give you a fucking hint!” Katsuki yelled, “It’s ‘something you can show, but can’t see’”

“ _Something you can show, but can’t see?_ ” Jasmine thought confused, “ _What is it?_ ”

“You give up, Deku!?” Katsuki asked.

“C’mon…” Jounouchi interrupted Katsuki, “It’s friendship! Thanks for showing us that we’re friends.”

Jasmine started to cry and gave her famous smile. To add to the smile, multiple people even have sunglasses for when she smiles. Her smile is brighter than the sun.

“Okay!” she yelled.

The two boys got embarrassed. 

“Well...“ Jounouchi said.

“See you in class you fucking Deku!” Katsuki yelled while dragging Jounouchi behind him.

“Wait! Kacchan, your shoe fell off!” Jasmine said while running after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time basing a story off of a book. So, comments are appreciated. There also is not an update Schedule. Please tell me if the chapter is too long.


End file.
